Hija del Silencio
by Lou Izzy Black
Summary: One-Shot. Vida, pensamientos y emociones de Bianca di Angelo, desde su encuentro con los semidioses, hasta su muerte en la Chatarrería de los Dioses. Dedicado a DianaDeLore por su cumpleaños, ¡Felicitaciones, Dee!


**Hija del Silencio**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo este maravilloso universo le pertenece a Rick Riordan. Él me deja dirigir la trama... ¿verdad, Rick?

* * *

**Summary:** "Vida, pensamientos y emociones de Bianca di Angelo, desde su encuentro con los semidioses, hasta su muerte en la Chatarrería de los Dioses".

* * *

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Los di Angelo" del foro El campamento Mestizo.**_

* * *

Bianca di Angelo nunca deseo ser una semidiosa.

Claro, porque acababa de recordar que lo era.

Todo había comenzado en esa tormentosa noche en la escuela Westover Hall. Había un baile escolar, en el gimnasio. Bianca pensó que los chicos se volverían locos cuando anunciaron el baile, pero no podía culparlos, aquellos uniformes eran tan cómodos como dormir en una cama de clavos.

Ella veía la fiesta desde las gradas. Su hermano Nico estaba sentado a su lado, hablando sin parar de su juego molesto, Mitomagia. Grover le prometió que iba a venir, pero no lo divisaba por ninguna parte.

Bianca se permitió reflexionar. Todo este año le había parecido de lo más bizarro. No recordaba absolutamente nada desde antes de haber estado en ese hotel. Habían estado aproximadamente un mes, pero tenía la sensación de que había pasado más que eso. Luego el abogado que solía velar por su bienestar los saco a Nico y ella del hotel y los llevo hacía Westover. Después, se hizo amiga de Grover, un extraño muchacho con el habito de balar como una cabra y con una extraña necesidad de seguirlos (larga historia). Pero hoy sentía que algo cambiaria.

—… y por eso Poseidón es tan fuerte como Zeus—terminó Nico.

Bianca parpadeo. Se había distraído tanto pensando que se había olvidado de Nico.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡No me escuchabas! ¡Te lo explique durante minutos!

—Lo siento, Nico, me perdí en mis pensamientos…

—Últimamente siempre estás perdida en pensamientos, ¿qué te ocurre?

—No importa, Nico.

—Sí me importa —insistió él—. Eres mi hermana…

—Eso no te da derecho a saber lo que pienso—dijo y se caló bien su gorra verde.

De pronto le embargo la inquietud, alguien los estaba mirando. Miró a su alrededor y no vio más que chicos intentando ahogarse con las serpentinas y chicas rodeando a un pobre muchacho como un banco de pirañas.

—Son solo imaginaciones mías—se convenció en voz baja, pero aún no se iba la sensación de inquietud.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Grover con un grupo de adolescentes: una chica de apariencia punk, un chico pelinegro y una chica rubia. Iba a llamarlos cuando alguien la agarró del cogote.

Bianca intento zafarse, haciendo que su gorra cayera al suelo, el extraño también tomo a Nico del cogote y los llevo arrastrando hasta la otra punta del gimnasio.

El extraño abrió la puerta y empezó a correr por el pasillo sumido en la oscuridad, sin importarle que los hermanos se chocaran contra taquillas o sillas olvidadas. Nico intento patear al extraño, pero él respondió apretando más su cuello. Su hermano gimió dolorido y Bianca empezó a ver todo rojo. Podía meterse con ella, pero a su hermano no lo tocaba NADIE.

Cuando miró a su alrededor descubrió que estaba en el vestíbulo. El extraño, quién se revelo como el doctor Espino, soltó sus cogotes y los hermanos se reunieron en el fondo, paralizados del terror.

El doctor Espino les sonrió macabramente y retrocedió hasta quedar oculto entre las sombras. Segundos después, el mismo chico pelinegro que había visto junto con Grover apareció, portando una larga y afilada espada.

—Tranquilos. No voy a haceros daño.

«No des un paso más» intento decirle con la mirada «Detrás de ti, profesor loco con un arma».

—Mi nombre es Percy Jackson —dijo, logrando con un poco de éxito aparentar serenidad—. Os sacaré de aquí y os llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Vio de un refilón al doctor Espino sonriendo y quiso gritarte a Percy que el verdadero peligro estaba detrás de él, entonces Espino arrojó una de sus dagas hacia Percy.

Percy salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared. Lanzó un mandoble con su extraña espada, pero solo corto aire. Bianca quería ayudarle, pero intentaba no moverse para la seguridad de Nico.

Un segundo proyectil cortó el aire y Bianca chilló: la segunda espina estuvo a punto de clavarse a centímetros de su rostro.

El doctor Espino les hizo levantarse, con Percy como nuevo prisionero, y los condujo hasta el exterior. Bianca vio a Percy con el entrecejo fruncido, y se le vino el poder telepático a la mente. Desecho ese pensamiento, pasaba tanto tiempo con Nico que empezaba a pensar en cosas imposibles. Como que los dioses existían, aquello era totalmente imposible…

El doctor los guiaba hacia los bosques. Tomaron un camino nevado que apenas alumbraban unas farolas anticuadas. Espino los guiaba hacia un claro donde supuestamente convocarían a "su vehículo".

— ¿Qué vehículo?—pregunto ella—. ¿Adónde nos lleva?

— ¡Cierra la boca, niña insolente!

—No le hable así a mi hermana —dijo Nico.

Bianca deseo que no lo hubiera hecho, pues el doctor soltó un gruñido que le helo la sangre. Aquello no era humano, de eso estaba segura.

Los tres caminaron como ovejas guiadas por su pastor, hasta que Espino ordenó que parasen. El bosque se abría de repente, dando paso a un acantilado.

Percy dio un traspié y Bianca lo sujetó.

— ¿Quién es este Espino? —murmuró— ¿Podemos luchar contra él?

Ella sintió su corazón encogerse al escuchar a Nico decir que tenía miedo, pero debía mantenerse fuerte por él.

Vieron a Espino hablar con una especie de Walkie-Talkie. Percy miró su espada, como pensando en las posibilidades. Espino se dio cuenta y rió. A Bianca no se le paso el alias que Espino había dado a Percy: «hijo de Poseidón». ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, se preguntó ella, ¿Esto es una pesadilla?

Pero notaba el miedo demasiado real para ser una pesadilla.

Oyó a Espino hablar sobre que alguien los quería vivos. Bianca contuvo una carcajada amarga, ella y Nico solo se tenían el uno al otro. Sus padres habían muerto. No tenían a nadie.

Percy mencionó algo sobre un tal Luke y Espino torció la boca con repugnancia. Hablaron sobre el General y el Gran Despertar. «Están totalmente locos» pensó Bianca.

* * *

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido para asimilarlo siquiera.

Aparecieron la chica punk, Grover y la chica rubia que había venido con Percy. La rubia embistió contra Nico, Bianca y Percy, lo cual pilló por sorpresa a Espino. La chica punk sacó su lanza y su escudo (al cual Bianca le tuvo miedo al instante). Mientras la chica punk atacaba a Espino con su lanza, Bianca oía las hélices del helicóptero mucho más cerca de ellos.

Luego (antes de que Bianca asimilara todo lo que vio), se oyó un sonido nítido y penetrante: la llamada de un cuerno de caza que sonaba en el bosque.

Del bosque surgió una resplandeciente flecha plateada, tan rápida que era imposible de ver. Bianca solo pudo verla cuando brotó del hombro de Espino, que en respuesta soltó una lluvia de espinas hacia el bosque.

Pero, con la misma velocidad de la primera flecha, surgieron una infinidad más, aquellas flechas parecían interceptar las espinas a vuelo. Bianca parpadeó, ni siquiera los mejores arqueros de Westover Hall tenían aquella puntería.

Espino se sacó la flecha de su hombro, respirando pesadamente. Percy aprovecho la oportunidad para asestarle un mandoble, pero Espino no parecía tan cansado como se veía.

Entonces salieron del bosque los arqueros. Eran al menos una docena de chicas. Iban vestidas con anoraks plateados y vaqueros, y cada una tenía un arco en las manos.

— ¡Las cazadoras!—gritó Annabeth (la chica rubia)

Espino soltó un gemido y gritó:

— ¡No es justo! ¡Es una interferencia directa! Va contra las Leyes Antiguas

—La caza de todas las bestias salvajes entra en mis competencias. Y tú, repugnante criatura, eres una bestia salvaje —le espetó una chica, de doce o trece años con el cabello rojizo, y le indicó a Zoë (una de las cazadoras mayores) que disparará.

Espino refunfuñó y se lanzó sobre Thalia y Percy, pero Annabeth se interpuso y cargó contra Espino. Saltó sobre su espalda y le hundió su daga entre la melena de león de la "mantícora". Las cazadoras dispararon y Bianca deseo que ninguna le diera a Annabeth.

Espino se tambaleo y, después de una amenaza contra las cazadoras, saltó por el acantilado, con Annabeth todavía en su lomo.

Bianca quiso chillar de horror y pena, al ver a Percy tan desesperado. El helicóptero preparo ametralladoras, pero la chica de cabello rojizo levantó la vista con calma y, cuando abrió la mano, el helicóptero explotó y se fundió en… ¿una bandada de cuervos? De acuerdo, eso era lo más alucinante que Bianca había visto hasta ahora (y eso que había visto demasiado).

Las cazadoras se acercaron y los examinaron. Unas cuantas sonrieron a Bianca al pasar por su lado. Luego de unas cuantas palabras entre la chica de cabello rojizo y Percy, al fin la primera revelo quien era.

—Yo soy Artemisa —anunció—, diosa de la caza.

* * *

Bianca se encontró sentada junto a Artemisa en una espaciosa y cálida tienda. Se sentía abrumada por toda la información digerida y por aquella invitación de Artemisa que rondaba por su cabeza sin parar.

Vale, puede que para muchos ella pareciera egoísta, pero para Bianca era una oportunidad de tener su propia vida y sus propias amigas, o "hermanas". Llevaba cuidando de Nico desde… era extraño, no se acordaba cuando comenzó a cuidar de Nico. Lo importante era que ella amaba a Nico, pero quería descubrir cómo sería vivir sin ser la hermana mayor las veinticuatro horas del día.

Aparte, Nico no estaría solo. Tendría muchos amigos en el Campamento, si todos eran como Percy. Bianca sabía que Percy cuidaría de Nico cueste lo que cueste. Y podría visitarlo de vez en cuando (si Artemisa lo permitía).

Sintió una cálida serenidad expandirse en su pecho y sonrió un poco. "Todos salimos ganando", lo que no sabía era que su pensamiento estaba totalmente errado.

Luego Zoë entró con Percy a la tienda y revivieron los acontecimientos vividos. Bianca aun no podía creer que Nico y ella fueran hijos de una diosa/dios olímpico, pero claro, no recordaba nada de sus padres, por lo que había una posibilidad.

—Y ya solo nos queda una decisión que tomar —Artemisa se volvió hacia Bianca—. ¿Te has decidido ya, niña?

—Aún me lo estoy pensando.

—Un momento —intervino Percy—. ¿Pensarse qué?

—Me han propuesto… que me una a las cazadoras.

Empezaron a discutir al instante, hasta que finalmente Artemisa se volvió a Bianca.

—Podrás ver a tu hermano de vez en cuando —le aseguró (y confirmo sus sospechas) —. Pero ya no tendrás ninguna responsabilidad sobre él. Los instructores del campamento se harán cargo de su educación. Y tú tendrás una nueva familia. Nosotras.

—Una nueva familia —repitió ella soñadoramente—. Sin ninguna responsabilidad.

—Bianca, no puedes hacerlo —insistió Percy, desesperado—. Es una locura.

Ella miró a Zoë.

— ¿Vale la pena?

Zoë asistió.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Repite —le dijo Zoë—: Prometo seguir a la diosa Artemisa. Doy la espalda a la compañía de los hombres, acepto ser doncella para siempre y me uno a la Cacería.

Bianca repitió el juramento de las cazadoras. Y cuando Artemisa lo acepto, se sintió... con más confianza, más fuerte (física y psicológicamente), era una sensación maravillosa.

Bianca quería golpearse al ver el rostro de tristeza de Percy, pero se convenció de que era lo correcto. Algo le decía que había nacido para ser Cazadora de Artemisa y... ¿quién era ella para desafiar al destino?

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que Bianca se convirtió en Cazadora y todo estaba yendo de mal en peor.

Lo más importante: Artemisa había sido capturada en su búsqueda por aquel monstruo que tenía el poder para derrotar al Olimpo y ahora Bianca, Zoë, Percy (quién se había colado en el viaje), Thalia y Grover debían encontrarla (aunque Percy parecía más preocupado en encontrar a Annabeth...) y llevarla al Consejo de Dioses el 22 de diciembre.

A Bianca le daba en la nariz que para aquello solo faltasen cuatro días y aun no hubieran encontrado a Artemisa. Grover hacia lo que podía, con su magia de rastreo usando sus bellotas. Ahora, el grupo de rescate se encontraba montando al Jabalí de Erimanto. Bianca no tenía idea de cuantos kilómetros habían recorrido, pero vio como como las montañas se desvanecían para dar pasó a una interminable extensión de tierra llana y seca. Aquello era el desierto en todo el uso de la palabra.

Al caer la noche, ellos se bajaron del jabalí y se instalaron en lo que era una chatarrería. Decidieron acampar, por lo que Zoë y Bianca sacaron cinco sacos de dormir y otros tantos colchones de espuma de sus mochilas. Bianca sonrió, aquello era una de las ventajas que tenía de ser Cazadora de Artemisa, todo era mágico, y ¡cabía sin esfuerzo!

Grover y Percy reunieron los tablones de una casa en ruinas y Thalia les lanzó una descarga eléctrica para prenderles fuego y formar una hoguera. Bianca se relajó al sentir el calor expandirse por todo su cuerpo, se sentía… bien, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Han salido las estrellas —observó Zoë.

Ella tenía razón. Había millones de estrellas, y ninguna ciudad cuyo resplandor volviera anaranjado el cielo.

—Increíble—dijo Bianca—Nunca había visto la Vía Láctea.

—Esto no es nada—repuso Zoë—En los viejos tiempos había muchas más. Han desaparecido constelaciones enteras por la contaminación lumínica del hombre.

Bianca intento imaginárselo, ¿Cómo fue el mundo en el tiempo de Zoë? ¿cómo se veía el cielo? Si ya eran bastantes las que veía, no podía imaginarse más estrellas. Era un espectáculo magnifico.

Y los lugares naturales… debían de haber sido preciosos hasta que los hombres se hicieron con el poder. Pero todo había cambiado, aquellos espacios verdes ya no poseían el verdadero vigor de antaño. Bianca casi deseaba que Pan apareciera, pero sabía que no sería posible. El aura de Pan era casi inexistente, pero ella podía sentir un poco de su poder, bajo la tierra.

—Lo que a mí me gustaría saber—dijo Thalia mirando a Bianca—es cómo has destruido aquel zombi. Quedan muchos más. Tenemos que saber cómo combatirlos.

Bianca meneó la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Simplemente le clave el cuchillo y enseguida quedo envuelto en llamas.

Podía ver la incredulidad en los ojos de la hija de Zeus, pero era la verdad. No tenía idea de cómo había destruido aquel zombi. ¿Quizá un poder divino de su padre/madre?

—No importa —prosiguió Zoë—. Una vez cruzada esta chatarrearía, tenemos que seguir hacia el oeste. Si encontramos una carretera transitada, podríamos llegar en autostop a la ciudad más próxima. Las Vegas, creo.

Bianca sintió el pánico burbujeando en su interior y gritó, «¡Allí no!» pensaba. No, no, no y no. No iría a las Vegas ni aunque la obligaran. Un recuerdo la asalto: ella, Nico y el abogado deteniéndose en un hotel de las Vegas, luego, ya no recordaba…

Vio la expresión de Percy y Grover y temió lo peor.

—Bianca —dijo Percy lentamente—, ese hotel donde estuvisteis… ¿no se llamaría Hotel Casino Loto?

Bianca dio un respingo, confirmando que allí era donde se habían quedado.

—Hace un par de años —le explico Percy—. Grover, Annabeth y yo nos quedamos atrapados allí. Ese hotel está diseñado para que nunca quieras marcharte. Estuvimos alrededor de una hora, pero cuando salimos habían pasado cinco días. El tiempo va más rápido fuera que dentro del hotel.

Bianca intento negarlo, aquello no tenía lógica, pero, siendo sinceros, ¿Cuándo en el mundo de los semidioses existió la lógica? Ella sintió que le habían echado un baldazo de agua helada y tembló.

Zoe se echó hacia adelante, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Dijiste que Washington estaba muy cambiado cuando fuiste el año pasado. Que no recordabas que hubiera metro allí.

—Sí, pero…

—Bianca —dijo Zoe—, ¿podrías decirme cual es el nombre del presidente de Estados Unidos?

—No seas tonta—resoplo ella y dijo el nombre correcto.

— ¿Y el presidente anterior? —insistió Zoë.

Ella reflexiono un momento.

—Roosevelt.

— ¿Theodore o Franklin?

—Franklin.

—Bianca, el último presidente no fue Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Su presidencia termino hace casi setenta años, en mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco. Y la de Theodore, en mil novecientos nueve.

Bianca estuvo segura de que había perdido cada rastro de color que había en su cara. 70 años… ella no era tan vieja ¿o sí?

Quería llorar, era demasiada presión. Pero un fogonazo repentino los deslumbro a todos y evito que hubiera más preguntas. Luego, una limusina de un blanco inmaculado se detuvo frente a ellos.

...

...

Comió su taco casi con desgana, mientras observaba con desconfianza la limusina blanca. Ares, el dios de la guerra, se mantenía delante de la puerta, como el guardaespaldas de un actor famoso. En secreto, él no le caía bien, había tratado de matar a Percy y luego le había ordenado que se metiera en la limusina a hablar con una "dama". Seguramente era una diosa, el problema era saber que diosa era y por qué quería hablar con Percy. Era demasiado sospechoso.

— ¿Qué quería de ti? —le preguntó cuándo Percy dijo quién era la diosa con la cual se había reunido.

—Pues… en realidad no estoy seguro —dijo—. Me dijo que tuviéramos cuidado en la chatarrería de su marido. Y que no nos quedáramos nada.

Zoë entornó los ojos.

—La diosa del amor no haría un viaje sólo para deciros esa tontería. Cuidaos, Percy. Afrodita ha llevado a mucho héroes por el mal camino.

—Por una vez coincido con Zoë —dijo Thalia—. No puedes fiarte de Afrodita.

Bianca noto que Grover miraba a Percy divertido, «¿Su conexión de empatía?» Ella los miro con curiosidad, pero luego se encogió de hombros. No le incumbía lo que pasara por las mentes de Percy y Grover, eran sus sentimientos y solo ellos tenían derecho a saber sobre ellos.

Caminaron un corto estrecho hasta que llegaron a la cima de la montaña de chatarra. Montones de objetos metálicos brillaban a la luz de la luna: cabezas de caballo metálicas, rotas y oxidadas; piernas de bronce de estatuas humanas; carros aplastados; toneladas de escudos, espadas y otras armas. Todo ello mezclado con artilugios modernos como automóviles de brillos dorados y plateados, frigoríficos, lavadoras, pantallas de ordenador…

—Uau —dijo Bianca, admirada—. Hay cosas que parecen de oro.

—Lo son —respondió Thalia seriamente—. Como ha dicho Percy, no toquéis nada. Esto es la chatarrería de los dioses.

— ¿Chatarra? —Bufó Grover, recogiendo una bella y rota corona de oro, plata y pedrería—. ¿A esto llamas chatarra? —mordió un trocito y empezó a masticar—. ¡Está delicioso!

Thalia le arrancó la corona de las manos.

— ¡Hablo en serio!

— ¡Mirad! —exclamo Bianca. Se lanzó corriendo por la pendiente, dando traspiés entre bobinas de bronce y bandejas doradas y recogió un arco de plata que destellaba—. ¡Un arco de cazadora!

Ella soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando el arco empezó a encogerse para convertirse en un pasador de pelo en forma de luna creciente.

—Es como la espada de Percy.

Zoë la miraba con severidad.

—Déjalo, Bianca.

—Pero…

—Si está aquí, por algo será. Cualquier cosa que hayan tirado en este depósito debe permanecer aquí. Puede ser defectuosa. O estar maldita.

Bianca dejo el pasador a regañadientes.

—No me gusta nada este sitio —dijo Thalia, aferrándose a su lanza.

— ¿Crees que nos atacara un ejército de frigoríficos? —bromeo Percy.

Ella lo miro fulminante.

—Zoë tienen razón, Percy. Si han tirado todas estas cosas, habrá un motivo. Y ahora en marcha. Tratemos de salir de aquí.

Avanzaron con cautela entre las colinas y los valles de desechos. Aquello no parecía acabarse nunca, y si no llega a ser por la Osa Mayor, seguro que se habrían perdido, reflexiono Bianca, porque todas las montañas parecían iguales.

Divisaron el final de la chatarrería y las luces de una autopista que cruzaba el desierto. Pero entre ellos y la autopista…

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Bianca.

Justo enfrente se elevaba una colina más grande y larga que las demás. Tenía unos seis metros de altura y una cima plana del tamaño de un campo de futbol, lo que la convertía en una meseta. En uno de sus extremos había diez gruesas columnas metálicas, apretujadas unas contra otras.

Bianca arrugo el ceño.

—Parecen…

—Dedos de pies —se adelantó Grover.

—Pero colosales.

Zoë y Thalia se miraron, nerviosas.

—Daremos un rodeo —dijo Thalia—. A buena distancia.

Se oyó un sonido y Zoë y Thalia se armaron, pero solo resulto ser Grover, a quien le ponían nerviosos los pies postizos. Bianca debía admitirlo, aquello también empezaba a asustarla.

Caminaron un buen rato, y a mitad de camino Bianca encontró una estatuilla. Sus ojos brillaron, ¡era la única que le faltaba a Nico! Cuando volviera, se la daría, ya podía imaginarse la alegría en sus ojos castaños…

Pero en ese momento se oyó un estruendo como de un millar de trituradoras de basura espachurrando metal.

Se volvieron alarmados y Bianca palideció al ver el espectáculo que tenía enfrente. Talos había despertado.

Había despertado por su culpa.

…

…

—Ha llegado la hora de las ideas descabelladas—le dijo Percy, en medio de la batalla contra Talos.

Bianca lo miro nerviosa. Le habían dicho lo que significaba "ideas descabelladas" para Percy y esperaba que fuera un buen plan.

Él le explicó lo de la trampilla de mantenimiento bajo uno de los pies de Talos.

—Quizá haya un modo de controlar a esa cosa, un interruptor o algo así. Voy a meterme adentro.

— ¿Cómo? ¡Tendrás que ponerte debajo de su pie! ¡Te aplastará!

—Distráelo —dijo—. Lo único que he de hacer es calcular bien el momento.

Ella apretó los dientes.

—No. Lo haré yo.

—Tú no puedes hacerlo. ¡Eres nueva! Te mataría.

—El monstruo se ha puesto a perseguirnos por mi culpa —dijo—. Es responsabilidad mía. Toma. —Recogió otra vez la figura del dios y se la puso en la mano—. Si me pasara algo, dásela a Nico. Dile… dile que lo siento.

— ¡No, Bianca!

Pero ella salió corriendo hacia el pie izquierdo del gigante.

Bianca se situó junto al pie del gigante y procuraba mantener el equilibrio sobre los hierros que se movían y balanceaban bajo aquel peso colosal.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —chilló Zoe.

— ¡Haz que levante el pie! —grito ella.

Zoe lo intento, pero su intento fue frustrado. Fue entonces cuando Percy corrió hacia el dedo gordo de Talos y le asesto un tajo con _Contracorriente_. Talos bajo la vista y levanto el pie para aplastarlo como una cucaracha. Percy se volvió y salió corriendo, pero Bianca se quedó de pie, viendo como la pequeña compuerta se habría y entro de un salto.

Dentro de Talos estaba más o menos iluminado por las pequeñas chispas que producían los cables. Bianca no tardó mucho en llegar al panel de control, pues había una escalera que le dirigía allí. Tomo varios cables y los movió.

Al instante, Talos se quedó petrificado y empezó a mover los brazos a lo loco.

Ella siguió moviendo cables hasta que una serie de destellos apareció en el panel de control. Soltó un grito cuando sintió la electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo. Luego, lo único que fue consiente fue que Talos se desmoronaba y ella lo hacía junto con él.

Pero, antes de que cerrara definitivamente los ojos, pudo vislumbrar un recuerdo: Un hombre, ataviado con una tunica oscura, le sonreía. Era muy parecido a Nico… demasiado.

Bianca sonrió y antes de irse de ese mundo, susurró:

_«Padre»._

* * *

¡Holiwis! Al fin yo aquí!

Bueno, no esperaba tener que llegar hasta aquí (Quería poner toda una extensión de los momentos de Bianca aparecidos en los libros) Pero me excedí un poco… y cuando me di cuenta ya casi había llegado al límite de las palabras (Tengo 3959 palabras escritas). Soy un monstruo ¬¬.

Lo que sí, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por sacar algo de la mente de Bianca, espero que os haya gustado. Significa mucho para mí.

**PD: **Espero que esto sirva para que los fantasmas dejen de atormentarnos, a mí y a mis hermanas. No es un Percico, pero se trata de Bianca y creo que Nico estaría agradecido.

Dejen sus Reviews en el Cuadrado Blanco de abajo (sí, aquel que los mira con cara desesperada (?)) y ¡nos vemos en un próximo One-Shot!

Con cariño,

Lou Izzy Black

_Yo soy una campista en el Campamento Mestizo por y para siempre._


End file.
